Battery systems with increased power and energy density are needed for many applications. Marine technology that utilizes batteries includes vehicles and sensor technology. In many cases, the weight of the battery systems is so significant that their weight becomes the limiting factor in further reduction of size and weight in the deployable sensors. Moreover, current battery technology are inherently difficult to package and use for underwater applications. In addition, depending on the depths current battery technology will be used in underwater applications, the batteries may require heavy pressure housings, which also add to the weight and costs of current battery technology.